Be Somebody
by Manerba
Summary: Maybe Unbearable wasn't so bad as everyone thought? First Fic ever, so be kind ;) Just a little GSR thingy.


Disclaimer: As the most on here I don't own CSI, but if it ever comes on the market give me a call ;)

A/N: Just a little thingy I put together after reading all the "I'm never watching CSI again" threads after seeing unbearable...maybe it isn't as bad as it looks. Okay this is my first fic ever, not used to write stories like this. And english isn't my first language so words en sentences can be a bit screwy sometimes. Please RR. thnx!

* * *

"Hey do you have a minute?"

Grissom looked up from his paperwork and directed his gaze to the door.  
"For you always", he said taking his glasses off.

Sara walked in and sat down in the chair infront of Grissom's desk.

"Are you okay?" He always asked lately how she was doing. She didn't know how to feel about that, is he really concerned, is he really interested or is he just asking because he feels obliged to ask it because he knows... She snapped out of her thoughts, gave him a reassuring smile and answered: "I'm fine".

They stared at eachother for a few seconds then Sara remembered she was here for a reason. "Oh I've looked over the phonerecords on the Reynolds case and you were right, the parents made serveral phone calls to the daughters cellphone after she was reported missing. And the calls are all around 4 or 5 minutes long so that indicates they spoke with someone on the other end of the line". "So they know more about her dissapearance then they let on, if she is missing at all. Let's bring them in for questioning" "I already called Brass and they're on their way" "That's great", Grissom said and after that an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Grissom looked at Sara to see if she gave any indication that she had more news to tell or that she was going to leave his office. But Sara just sat there looking at him, trying to read his mind, at least that's what he always thought she was doing when she was looking at him like that.

Sara was wondering if she should ask him about his dinner with Sophia. Maybe ask him out again. No, she couldn't do that. What if he said no again or worse, felt sorry for her and just out of pitty say yes.

Grissom was the first to break the silence: "Well...uhm...did you find out anything else?"  
Sara gave him a weird look and then he saw her expression change. "Now that you mention it..." she said "...how was your dinner with Sophia?" Sara prepared herself for a suprised Grissom then maybe some lame mumbling excuse and she promised to herself that the moment he started mumbling she was out of his office.

He straightend himself and looked directly to Sara "Well actually I'm glad you ask..." She didn't expect that. He could see the suprise written all over her face, he knew this was his chance and he continued "We had a nice talk about our Ecklie problem. She is still pretty mad at him for demoting her for no obvious reason and well we both know why I'm not Ecklie's best friend" he said with a slight smile. "So we talked about our possibilities to get Ecklie removed from his current position and maybe get our old team back together." He was quit pleased with himself for getting this out so quickly without the stumbling over words he normally managed to do around her.

She looked at him trying to take in what he just said and he just looked at her. She sighed, shifted in her seat and she spoke "And?" "And what?" Grissom asked. "Did you find a solution for the Ecklie problem?" she said a little irritated. She wondered if he just didn't get the question or that he was trying to avoid her for some reason. Grissom looked down picked up his glasses again and started playing with them a little then he returned his his eyes back to Sara's. "No, not yet but Sophia is working on it" He layed his glassed down again and gazed into space. "She took a few weeks off so she can make everything alright again and Ecklie won't be a problem anymore" After a short silence Sara almost whispered "She isn't going to kill him, right?"

Grissom focused his gaze upon her and when he met her alarmed looking face he realised how that last sentence must have sounded. He looked at her amused and he saw the tension in her face dissapear. "No, there are more diplomatic ways to get rid of people, honey".  
He stood up and walked around the desk he grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the chair. "Shall we see if the Reynolds family have arrived already?" he said almost cheery. The stood there for a few seconds facing eachother. Sara looked down at her hand, he hadn't let it go yet. "Everything is going to be okay" he said quitely and she looked up again. His face had become very serious but before she could speak he let go of her hand and placed his other on her lowerback and guided her towards the door.

While exiting his office he removed his hand from her back. She instantly felt a bit dissapointed but before she could analyse his actions he spoke again. "How about we get some breakfast after shift?" "You're on a roll with those invitations are you?" she said as they walked on...


End file.
